The N.I.C.E. shoe
by Ice2
Summary: Harry finds an interesting shoe...


  
Disclaimer: All characters owned by J.K. Nike's not mine either. I own nothing but the shoe!  
  
The N.I.C.E. shoe  
  
Harry was walking in Diagon Alley, on his way to the Quidditch store. There, he checked out some   
brooms, and other cool stuff, when he saw a single neon shoe on the top on a shelf. He picked it up,   
wondering why they were selling just one shoe and why there was not even another one of its kind.   
He asked the assistant about it and he said that this shoe was not for sale and he didn't know   
how it could have got in there. Harry asked if he could take the shoe, and since it was not the   
store's property, he was allowed to take it. When he got out, he started to check out the shoe.   
On its bottom, there was a designer label, something like "N.I.C.E." He wondered what n.i.c.e.   
was for, but he didn't have the time to think about it, 'cause Hermione was coming his way, and   
now she was there, Harry asked her if she knew what n.i.c.e. was for and showed her the shoe.   
Hermione gasped, took the shoe and ran with it. Harry was wondering why she had done that and   
tried to chase her, but she had ran away. Harry sighed, and decided to continue with the list   
of books he had to buy for his next year at Hogwarts, after all, it was the last day before   
he had to take the Hogwarts express.  
  
In the Great Hall, Harry finally reached Hermione and after the meal, he asked her about the shoe,   
but she told him that what she'd done was the best. She said that he would've had to get rid of   
it anyway. Harry was flattered, (no wonder) and asked her what she'd done with the shoe (again).   
She didn't even answer. And then, suddenly, Snape passed them by, running and screaming WITH THE   
N.I.C.E. SHOE ON HIS FOOT! Harry and Hermione followed him and found out that he was on his way to McGonagall's   
office, but he didn't have to knock, 'cause McGonagall was already out there, and Snape was   
running and running in circles, asking McGonagall to take the shoe off, and she said:"I can't   
do that if you keep running!" Then, Snape stopped, and McGonagall tried to pull off the shoe, for   
2 minutes, or so, and finally, she got it off. Then she dropped the shoe, and tried to pick it up   
with her foot, but then the shoe locked on her foot, and she started to scream too. Flitwick   
obviously heard the noise and came to check it out, but since all that noise was going on,   
nobody seemed to notice Harry and Hermione, Flitwick tried to pull the shoe off McGonagall's foot,   
and when he finally got it off, it flew up in the air, and lent on one of Flitwick's feet,   
who were hopping and twisting in the air, the shoe locked on, and as Snape, McGonagall,   
and Hermione seemed, to Harry, to have disappeared, Harry was about to help Fltwick take off the   
shoe, when Dumbledore came running asking for information about all this noise Flitwick was making,   
(neither of them seemed to notice Harry at all), and he ripped off the shoe, and it was now in two   
parts. Then, suddenly, Snape, McGonagall and Hermione kinda just appeared and then, Dumbledore   
said:" Oh, you were playing with the Neon-Imitator-on-Cloaking-by-Ethan? I kow Ethan, that little   
git, and believe me, he's way too far out in the 'jokes' he makes. Let me tell you how the n.i.c.e.   
works: anyone who touches it, will disappear, just any time, and those who wear it will disappear   
forever." "Uh, Mr. Dumbledore,"said Harry, causing everyone to shock, 'cause the   
others hadn't noticed him, "how come we're all here if we've touched the shoe?" "Duh!" said   
Dumbledore, "I ripped it! As so many other magic stuff, it stops working if someone ruins it!"   
...  
  
Epilogue: Dumbledore burnt the pieces left of shoe. Ron got an explaination on why Harry and Hermione somehow  
"got invisible" and never showed up after the meal in the Great Hall. Snape, McGonagall and  
Flitwick started a movement against nice stuff. Trelawney and Lockhart told everyone that they  
always knew something like this was going to happen. Crabbe and Goyle threw their new Nike  
shoes away.  
  
  
END!   
  
A/N: This is my second fanfic. But don't take it seriously, Nike shoes aren't dangerous... as far as I know...  



End file.
